winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatonga Musk
Appearance: Tani (short for Tatonga) is a tall man with strong built, his muscles is still visible even though he often wears 3 layers of clothes. His hair is a shade of turquoise (brighter than Tianee's hair color), barely reached his shoulder and is combed on one side. Other than his hockey equipments, Tani wears a light blue winter coat with a layer of white fur on the inside, with a removeable hood, over a dark brown thin sweater. He often rolled the sleeves of his coat up to his elbows. Tani wears a similar type of pant like Tianee's, and instead of mid-thigh boots like his sister wears, he wears snow shoes. Around his waist is a large belt with several pouches loaded with explosive pucks. Most of his clothes are XL sizes Personality: Tani is the type who is very down-to-earth, and he knows every tricks in the book when it comes to buying and selling. He also offers services from time to time, mostly animal skinning and butchering, and sled-renting (only if Tianee isn't around). Everything must be proven to worth his time and benefits him in some ways before he agrees to do it - though Tani would never accept a job that involves hurting other people/stealing/killing/illegal. When it comes to his friends and non-business acquaintances, he often jokes around a lot, pulling small, harmless pranks on them. He is more comfortable when his friend calls him by his nickname more than his real name, and Tani doesn't mind when people gets surprise when they learn his real name. Weapon and Ability: Weapon: Majestic Icicle - an Extendable Compound Hockey Stick is Tani's weapon of choice. Normally it looks like a hockey stick, painted in ice blue, slightly longer than regular hockey sticks. When transform into a compound bow, half of the hockey stick turned in 180 degrees, revealed a bow string inside. Instead of arrows, Tani uses a special type of pucks with powder Dust. The pucks has two forms: Normal form where it can be thrown/hit with the hockey stick. A thin shalf can be pulls from the small, button-size head on the size of the puck. It will explode upon heavy contact. Ability: Unlike his sister, Tani can endurance pain in long battle and still manage to deal enough damages. Despite using bow, he has poor aim and relies on the explosive pucks to deal massive damage in a large area. Fighting fair isn't in his dictionary, and his enemies often finds one of his explosive pucks on timer in their hood/pouch/etc after they made contact with him. Unless it can be avoided, Tani can hit his enemy on the head with his hockey stick. Relationship: *Tianee Musk: His baby sister, who he always keeps an eyes on. Tani often tease her when she acts mature and be her polite self around other, much to her displease, but deep down, he cares about her a lot. If anyone is seen making his sister cries or goes overboard with their teasing, Tani would then meet up with them later and tell them to back off (perferably punching them in the stomach). Trivia: *Tatonga is created on October 14th. *He is based on 'The Great Prince of the Forest' from 'Bambi' Category:Side Characters